


we are the reckless, we are the wild youth

by mechanicalOdyssey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Scourge, alcohol mention, hell yeah, it was fun to write though, mildly sexual content, this is kind of dorky you've been warned, this is my favorite pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalOdyssey/pseuds/mechanicalOdyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Terezi play truth or dare<br/>Things get interesting.</p><p>--</p><p>im bad at summaries<br/>please comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are the reckless, we are the wild youth

“Soooooooo,” you drawl, leaning back against the unpainted stone wall, “truth or dare?”

The two of you are maybe a little drunk together on an old mattress in your basement on a Friday night. It’s fiiiiiiiine, though. No one will know.

(This is the kind of stuff she comes to your house for; at her house her mom is sometimes home and always cares, two qualities that basically never describe your mother. When she is home, she’s drunk, asleep, hungover, mean or a combination. When she isn’t, who the fuck knows and who the fuck cares. Probably gambling. You hope she dies.)

(You don’t know if you hope that.)

(But right now, all you’re focused on is Terezi.)

“Truth!” Terezi announces triumphantly. “I am justice, I am wisdom, I am truth. You cannot embarrass me.”

“Okayyyyy,” you slur. “Let’s test that.”

You try winking but not only do you fail to do so correctly, the effect fails because she can’t see you do it.

“I’m winking,” you complain. “I’m winking an’ you can’t see.”

Terezi scoffs throatily. How dare she mock you. “What’s the question, Serket?”

Huh. What’s embarrassing?

She pokes your leg.

“Ugh, fine. Be that way. How many times have you had sex, then?”

“More than you,” she crows.

You shove her. “Really.”

“Four,” she says, crossing her arms.

She’s right. You have failed to embarrass her. (And she’s also right about having more sex.)

Hmph.

“With who?” you prod.

“The court decrees that there will be no follow-up questions.”

You groan. “What happened to being truth? Hypocrite.”

“But if you must know,” she continues smoothly, “Karkat twice, Gamzee, and Nepeta.”

“Nepeta?”

She shrugs, smirking. “It was roleplay. We got really into it.” She licks her lips.

You almost choke and she cackles.

You just have to take a moment and stare at her, dumbfounded. “That’s ridiculous.”

She raises both her middle fingers.

“Okay,” you allow. “Not Dave, though?”

She hugs her knees. “Come on. You know that was a really shitty relationship.”

Yeah, okay. Fair.

“Sorry,” you mutter.

But admittedly that was surprising. Four times? She _was_ dating Karkat for a while. But Gamzee?

Well, there was tension there, you guess, and it was admittedly sexual. It was just… creepy.

“‘S okay,” she acquiesces, tapping your foot. “My turn.”

“Truth or dare?” There’s a challenge in her voice.

“...”

What would she make you do if you picked dare? Too great a risk.

“Truth,” you hedge cautiously.

Her face does not give away either glee or disappointment. She is a mask of impartiality.

Is she smiling? Maybe. You think maybe you can see her smiling.

“Same question. How much sex have you had? With who?”

Your mouth drops open. (Why were you not expecting this? Come on, Serket, get your head in the game.)

“Hehehehe. You can dish it out but you can’t take it,” she taunts.

“Can _so_.”

“Then _answer the question_ , genius.”

You sigh in the longest and most overdramatic way possible.

Really, you’re just stalling.

You bite your lip.

“Well? Let’s have it, Little Miss Virgin.”

“I am _not_ a virgin!”

She just sits there, waiting for you to answer the question.

“Okay,” you sigh. “Once, with Kanaya.”

To her credit, she doesn’t mock you for that.

“Your turn.”

“Yeah!” Honestly, you’re hoping to gloss over that revelation.  “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

You pause.

“Don’t give me the option if you don’t have anything to say…” Terezi sing-songs teasingly.

You mutter something incomprehensible.

“Come again?” (You _know_ she heard you. That bitch.)

“Kiss me,” you sputter.

She looks scandalized and then almost predatory and you halfway regret it.

Then she murmurs “Oh, I _will_ , Miss Serket,” low and rough, and an electrifying shiver runs through you.

You’re not sure how she finds your mouth, but then all of a sudden her lips are on yours and wow and then her tongue is in your mouth and your legs are around her waist- and suddenly she stops, leaning back.

She’s sitting there coyly, tangled at the legs and a foot apart around your heads, and grinning, teeth knife-sharp and vicious. The effect is only slightly mitigated by the dragon pajamas. (How does she remain intimidating and attractive in  _dragon pajamas?_ )

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” you say and are embarrassed by how whimpery it sounds. Why can’t you just still be kissing her.

“Hehe,” she mutters and then claps her hands twice. “Strip!”

“What?!” You are shocked. You are so shocked. What. Why this.

“Ooooh, Vriska, are we a prude? A coward? Worse, a prudish coward?”

She pauses for a moment, considering.

“Anyway, no backsies.”

“Yes backsies!”

“Nope.”

“Yes!!!!!!!”

“Coward.”

This is hilarious and terrible the “moment” is so ruined.

Still. You will hold your ground. “Not doing it.”

“Prude coward.”

“Oh, _shut up_. Why do you care, anyway? You can’t see me naked. You’re _blind_.”

You can feel her rolling her eyes, even if she can’t actually be doing that.

“I am aware of the fact, thank you, Miss Serket,” she admonishes and her voice is frosty.

Ugh now you have to. You start to groan a _fine_ but she holds up a hand.

“ _However_ , even if I can’t see you, _you_ can see you and you can see me not-seeing you and you can _have the knowledge_ that _you_ are _naked right_ _next_ to _me_ and I am _fully_ _aware_ of it. So fucking strip.”

That is inexplicably hot and you are embarrassed.

“No.”

“ _Vriska_!”

Oh shit, you’re actually gonna have to do this.

You debate whether it would be worth delaying it until she pulls a fucking knife on you or something.

“I may be blind but I can still tell that you’re not doing anything,” she growls.

“Okay, Jesus Christ, fine, Pyrope. You maniac.”

You have a constitutional right to sulk about this. Why did you agree to truth or dare.

But you cross your arms over your stomach and flip-twist your shirt off, arching your back- which has the effect of pushing your crotch closer to hers. :::;)

Did you just think an emote at Terezi oh my god.

You start snickering and then you keep laughing, almost uncontrollably. Terezi frowns, but then she just sort of rolls her shoulders around and she’s laughing too, giggling and guffawing and full-on howling laughter.

After two or three minutes, the two of you calm down and she flop-slides closer to you, still chuckling.

You remember that you never finished stripping and consider it for a moment before just yanking your bra off and letting it land across the room. You're keeping the underwear.

But of _course_ Terezi hears the bra drop to the floor and raises her eyebrows, doing a suggestive hip shake. You ignore her.

But! Speaking of bras. And sex.

“You _actually_ had _sex_ with _Nepeta_?” you question incredulously. You’re still kinda panting; it’s hilarious. This is hilarious.

“Hell yeah,” she says. “She was way better than Karkat. Especially at oral.”

This is also incredibly funny and you try not to start up again but _oh my god what even is going on here_.

Restrain yourself, Vriska.

“What does Equius have to say about that, though,” you toss out offhandedly and then both of you register that, really consider that comment, and burst out laughing again.

 

Eventually, the two of you are just peaceful there, lying down together, bound by ungraceful feet.

And then you are making out again and then there is more and then…

Well, Terezi is definitely better than Kanaya at using her tongue.

 

You wake up at six a.m. and the morning light is cold and clear.

You see Terezi’s sleeping form curled beside you, softly breathing, and think, _Holy shit_.

It's not even that you suddenly realize she's hot, which she is, but you knew that. It's more your sudden realization of the ridiculous degree to which you are infatuated with her. 

And you think, _I wanna marry that girl_.

 

 


End file.
